SCP-1548
Summary SCP-1548 is an anomalous phenomena occurring within the outer layers of the Sun, causing thaumaturgic symbols to be formed on the surface of the star with sunspots. While initially the effects/purpose of this is unknown, it becomes abundantly clear when the Sun releases large amounts of energy that form a barrier around the Heliopause, or where solar and interstellar winds meet. Following this, radiation and light couldn't be received from outside of the solar system, and a large number of anomalous phenomena began occurring around space-faring colonies and vehicles. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly High 3-A Name: SCP-1548, "The Star, the Hateful" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Inapplicable Age: Presumably 4.5 Billion years Classification: Keter-Class Anomalous Phenomena Powers and Abilities: Longevity (Would presumably last as long as the Sun), Radiation Manipulation (Able to cause coronal mass ejections and manipulate Solar Winds. Can send out radio signals), Large Size (Type 6), Enhanced Senses (Can form Thaumaturgic symbols that let it view psionic entities with malicious intent), Magic (Can form Thaumaturgic symbols with its sunspots), Absorption and Statistics Amplification (Can create a Thaumaturgic symbol that allows one to absorb kinetic and electromagnetic energy, and strengthen the material of whatever it is on), Forcefield Creation (Caused a warded shield to form around the entire heliopause), Spatial Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Creates symbols that causes space to be annihilated around whatever it kills in proportion to the target's size. Caused spacecraft to entirely disappear), Precognition (Can form symbols that allow it to view the future), Mind Manipulation (Caused the ISS to broadcast visual and audio cognitohazards, which caused people to enter a trance before having their brain vanish), Teleportation and Physics Manipulation (Caused the expansion of a SCP-2821, a true vacuum, and teleported it to an enemy to kill it), Resistance to Light, Radiation Manipulation (The shield around the Heliopause prevents light and radiation from passing through), and Existence Erasure (Reinforces itself with symbols that exempt it from its own space-annihilating effects) Attack Potency: Universe level (Harmed entities that caused and/or survived the destruction of most of the entire universe), possibly High Universe level (This Universe was described as infinite, implying its effects went beyond the Observable Universe to such a degree) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement speed (The Sun moves at 200000 m/s, or mach 587) with at least FTL 'reactions and attack speed (Can emit Tachyons moving at FTL speeds. Able to react to and combat cosmic entities that destroyed the universe, possibly an infinite universe, as well as all the light reaching the earth from celestial bodies, within three months) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Star level (Is the Sun), Universe level, possibly High Universe level with forcefields (Kept numerous cosmic entities at bay with its forcefields, and the Solar System wasn't effected by the destruction of the Universe) Stamina: Unknown Range: Interstellar (Can affect an area up to the entire heliopause) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thaumaturgical Symbols: 1548 can produce a large number of symbols on the surface of the sun that can produce anomalous effects. There are a few of these, however there are far more that are unidentified by the Foundation. ** TS-2201-V1: Unnamed; only seen in SCP-1548. If inscribed on any telescopic device by a person with thaumaturgic abilities, the device will show psionic entities with Malicious Intent toward the user. After a total four hours of use, users without psionic abilities will experience symptoms of psychosis. ** TS-381-V2: Known as the Kalaphastian Isle among various occultist groups. When affixed or projected onto a material, it will strengthen the material, enhancing its ability to absorb kinetic and electromagnetic energy. Materials may be hidden from sight as well. ** TS-1817-V7: Known as the 12 Holy Owls of Serrinithium; origin among humans unknown. When the symbol is affixed to a weapon or object used with the intent to harm, any entity killed by the weapon will annihilate the immediate space around it. The size of the annihilation zone is proportional to the size of the entity killed. This annihilation zone has no effect on materials reinforced with TS-381. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno’s Profile (Note: High 3-A versions of both were used, Speed was Equalized) SCP-3396 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3396's Profile (Note: High 3-A versions of both were used, Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Light Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 3